Anjo da guarda
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Poucos restaram na ilha, alguns foram embora, outros morreram tragicamente. Em meio a todo esse clima de tristeza e solidão Sawyer começa a ter perturbadores sonhos com a única mulher que foi capaz de desafiá-lo.SANA/One-shot!


Disclaimer: Lost e seus personagens pertencem à JJ Abrams e à ABC, esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Categoria: Romance/ Sobrenatural.

Censura: T.

Spoilers: There's no place like home/ 4º temporada.

Sinopse: Poucos restaram na ilha, alguns foram embora, outros morreram tragicamente. Em meio a todo esse clima de tristeza e solidão Sawyer começa a ter perturbadores sonhos com a única mulher que foi capaz de desafiá-lo.

SANA!

Nota: Escrevi esta fic em homenagem ao dia 12 de junho, dia dos namorados no Brasil.

**Anjo da guarda**

Ele sentiu o corpo bater de encontro à água com um baque surdo e apesar de sua consistência líquida e maleável, a água do mar foi capaz de machucar-lhe o corpo como um golpe de açoite. Sawyer sentiu suas narinas serem invadidas pelo líquido salgado e isso provocou uma incômoda ardência em suas vias nasais que o impedia de respirar direito. Mas ele precisava sobreviver, era tudo o que tinha em mente.

Três longos meses naquela ilha e ele sobrevivera a tanta coisa, por que não poderia sobreviver agora? O helicóptero já devia estar longe, se aproximando do barco de resgate. Kate ficaria bem, sairia daquela ilha e encontraria a felicidade nos braços de Jack. A história não poderia ter tido um final mais feliz, pelo menos para eles.

Forçando os braços a se moverem contra a correnteza, embora seus ossos doessem como se estivessem sendo dilacerados, Sawyer se impulsionava para frente tentando chegar até à praia. Fora a força da correnteza, enfrentava o medo de cruzar com algum tubarão e ser impedido de chegar ao seu destino final. Mas a verdade é que chegaria de qualquer jeito, nem que tivesse um ataque cardíaco devido ao cansaço e morresse na areia.

Sawyer colocou a cabeça para fora da água e tentou enxergar o horizonte á sua frente. Sentiu o sol forte queimando suas costas e de alguma maneira soube que a praia estava perto. Resolveu retirar a camisa que o atrapalhava de nadar e com um impulso seguiu em frente, abrindo caminho no oceano com os braços.

"Praia, praia, praia..."- repetia sua mente de forma incessante para que ele não perdesse o ritmo e seus membros agüentassem nadar até o fim.

Depois do que lhe pareceram as horas mais longas de sua vida, Sawyer sentiu a aspereza das pedras debaixo dos seus pés e percebeu que finalmente tinha chegado à praia. Naquele momento, foi tomado pela alegria de estar vivo e retomando o fôlego ele ficou de joelhos na areia molhada pelas ondas até que avistou uma figura solitária sentada um pouco mais adiante, perto das árvores. A maré tinha subido e a floresta se aproximara da praia. Sawyer colocou-se de pé e esfregando os olhos para retirar o excesso do sal que o impedia de enxergar direto, ele viu Juliet, parada, segurando uma garrafa de rum com o rótulo da Dharma Initiative, seu olhar estava perdido no horizonte.

- Um bom dia para um mergulho!- ele comentou ironicamente, sacudindo os cabelos loiros, molhados.

- O que está fazendo aqui?- Juliet indagou a ele como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

Ele não respondeu, apenas olhou para a garrafa de rum aos pés dela e indagou: - O que está celebrando?

- Não estou celebrando.- ela respondeu e apontou o dedo para o mar.

Sawyer voltou-se para trás e viu uma enorme quantidade de fumaça preta indicando que algo explodira no mar. Sua mente trabalhou depressa: o barco. A partir daí, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Ele pulara do helicóptero direto no mar para salvar seus amigos, para salvar Kate. Mas agora, Kate estava morta.

- Kate...- ele balbuciou e cambaleou para trás. Nunca se sentira tão mal na vida, tão exposto, tão sem expectativas. O corpo estava muito cansado devido ao esforço que ele fizera nadando até a praia. Não pôde se agüentar em pé.

- James!- Juliet gritou quando ele caiu desmaiado na areia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer abriu os olhos de repente e percebeu que estava envolto pela escuridão. Começou a respirar depressa, entrando em pânico, nada fazendo muito sentido. Estaria morto? Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas a voz não saía. Foi quando sentiu a palma de uma mão macia e quente sobre o seu rosto, sussurrando:

- Vai ficar tudo bem...vai ficar tudo bem...

Ele tentou enxergar a pessoa que o tocava no escuro e conseguiu focar um par de lindos olhos negros que o fitavam em expectativa. Aqueles olhos lhe eram tão familiares.

- Quem...é...você?- ele indagou ainda zonzo e ouviu passos ao seu redor. A mão que o acalentava o deixou e o ambiente foi iluminado por uma tocha.

Percebeu que estava em uma cabana, na praia, envolto em um cobertor da oceanic. Juliet estava de pé segurando uma tocha e o fitava com preocupação.

- James, você está bem?- ela perguntou, fincando a tocha na areia e se agachando ao lado dele para examiná-lo.

- Eu...não...

- Você desmaiou enquanto estávamos conversando depois que você veio nadando até a praia. Dormiu por dois dias.- Juliet explicou. – Teve uma febre forte e estranha.- ela tocou a testa dele. – Mas parece que agora você está bem.

Sawyer quis sentar-se e Juliet o ajudou. Ele percebeu que estava nu embaixo do cobertor e perguntou:

- Onde estão minhas roupas?

Ela apontou para um canto da cabana onde tinham algumas roupas dobradas.

- Eu e o Bernard te despismos por causa da febre e a Rose aproveitou para lavar suas roupas. Está com fome?

O estômago dele roncou alto antes que ele pudesse responder e Juliet sorriu.

- Vou buscar algo para você comer, está bem?

Mas antes que ela se levantasse, Sawyer segurou o pulso dela e indagou:

- Juliet, a explosão do barco de resgate aconteceu mesmo? Todos estão...?

Ela assentiu com um olhar pesaroso antes de dizer:

- Não era um barco de resgate, era um navio de criminosos.

Quando ela deixou a barraca, a verdade se abateu sobre Sawyer e um pranto convulsivo o acometeu. Chorando desesperado ele pensava nas vidas que tinham se perdido durante o tempo em que estavam naquela ilha, e nos últimos que estavam naquele helicóptero rumo ao suposto resgate. Quantos deles teriam restado?

Juliet não demorou a voltar e ele tratou de enxugar as lágrimas. Mas ela percebeu que ele estivera chorando, mesmo assim não disse nada.

- Eu te trouxe um pouco de sopa e mangas.

- Obrigado.- Sawyer e respondeu e pôs-se a comer avidamente, estava morto de fome. – Quantos restaram?- indagou de boca cheia.

- Alguns.- Juliet respondeu. – Os que não conseguiram chegar até o barco e tiveram que voltar no bote, os que já estavam aqui e duas pessoas que conseguiram escapar da explosão.

Os olhos azuis ainda molhados de lágrimas ficaram esperançosos, mas Juliet tratou de desiludi-lo.

- Jin e um marinheiro chamado Ernie, eles pularam na água e nadaram para longe da explosão e conseguiram voltar á praia agarrados nos destroços. Eu sinto muito pela Kate, James.

Sawyer nada disse e continuou a comer com o olhar taciturno. Quando terminou sua pequena refeição, ele deixou a barraca para saber quem eram as pessoas que tinham sobrevivido. Foi abraçado com efusividade por Jin e Bernard. Viu Rose, Faraday, Charlotte e o tal Miles, integrantes da suposta equipe de resgate, assim como mais meia dúzia de pessoas do acampamento original, além do marinheiro que se salvara com Jin. Ao todos eles eram um grupo de 14 pessoas.

- E agora, Julie?- ele perguntou à Juliet depois de uma pequena caminhada pela praia para esticar as pernas. – O que vamos fazer nessa ilha?

- Sobreviver.- ela respondeu, resignada, dando de ombros.

- Somos os únicos agora nesse lugar?

- Certamente que não. Pelo que sei, o Locke é o novo líder dos Outros e possui um grupo com ele escondido na floresta.

- È, o Indiana Jones conseguiu!- Sawyer comentou. – Parece que ele agora é o rei desta bodega.

- Mas ao contrário do Ben, ele prometeu não nos incomodar.

- E quanto ao esbugalhado?

- Falei com o Locke quase dois dias atrás e ele me disse que o Ben moveu a ilha, depois disso desapareceu.

- Moveu a ilha? De que diabos está falando?- questionou Sawyer.

- Mudou a ilha de lugar.- respondeu Juliet com enfado, como se a resposta fosse óbvia. – E por causa disso, nossas chances de sair desse lugar agora são impossíveis. Ninguém mais irá encontrar esta ilha, não estamos nem mortos e nem vivos, apenas existimos. Bem-vindo ao purgatório, James!- foi a última coisa que Juliet disse, palavras sombrias que ficaram martelando na mente de Sawyer por muito tempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os dias se transformaram em semanas, as semanas em meses, a vida na ilha era sempre do mesmo jeito, ironicamente bem diferente da época em que os outros sobreviventes estavam lá, nada de aventuras na selva ou conflitos com os Outros. O governo de John Locke na ilha era bastante pacífico.

Naquela manhã, depois de passar longas horas lendo um dos livros que já tinha lido milhões de vezes, Sawyer resolveu ir cortar bambu para passar o tempo. A fogueira na praia durante à noite precisava ser constantemente alimentada e o ato de cortar bambu servia como terapia para passar o tempo.

Dessa vez, ao invés de ficar nas áreas próximas à praia, Sawyer resolveu se embrenhar bem mais fundo e encontrou uma árvore de bambus com juncos bem grossos, perfeita para a fogueira e alguns reparos em sua barraca.

Tirou a camisa, pois o calor estava escaldante e começou a executar sua tarefa, batendo com força o machado nos juncos. Depois de algum tempo cortando, resolveu fazer uma parada para descansar. Sentou em um tronco e começou a beber água, aproveitando para molhar o rosto. Foi quanto ouviu um barulho de mato farfalhando. Ele ficou atento e levantou-se do tronco.

- Olá!- disse, esperando que alguém respondesse. Poderia ser um de seus companheiros ou alguém do grupo de John Locke. Eles agora não tinham armas, porque não precisavam guerrear com ninguém, mas naquele momento Sawyer ficou em estado de alerta.

O barulho de mato farfalhando foi aumentando, anunciando que logo alguém apareceria na clareira onde ele estava. Sawyer ficou embasbacado com a figura morena que apareceu diante dele. O mesmo olhar petulante no rosto quando falou com ele:

- Hey, caipira!

- Você?- ele engasgou com a própria saliva, só poderia estar dormindo, a visão daquela mulher à sua frente era irreal.

-Yeah, sou eu.- ela respondeu sem muita paciência e sorriu.

- Estou sonhando?- Sawyer indagou a si mesmo.

- Eu penso que não cowboy, a não ser que você tenha o hábito de sonhar comigo. Isso seria uma coisa interessante de se descobrir a seu respeito.- ela deu uma risada.

- Você está morta! Pelo amor de Deus, eu vi você morta, com um tiro!

- Então é esse tipo de coisa que sonha comigo?- ela retrucou. – È tão mórbido!

Ela deu um passo na direção dele e Sawyer recuou. Ela riu outra vez:

- Sawyer, você está com medo de mim? Não acredito!

Sawyer levou as mãos à cabeça:

- Talvez se eu contar até cinco você desapareça! Por que você está morta!

Ele fechou os olhos e devagar contou até cinco:

- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5!- abriu os olhos outra vez e ela ainda estava lá, olhando para ele.

- Sabe, um dia eu cheguei a pensar que você fosse louco, mas não tanto assim!

- Tá legal! Então você não está morta? Pode me explicar então quem foi que nós enterramos no cemitério lá da praia?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando.- disse ela e deu as costas a ele, voltando por onde tinha vindo, mas a surpresa de Sawyer já tinha passado e ele a seguiu. – Ana-Lucia! Ana-Lucia!

Mas ele não pôde alcançá-la como ela desapareça no ar que nem poeira. Era como se nunca tivesse estado ali conversando com ele, mas Sawyer não estava louco, tinha certeza de que tinha falado com ela.

- Ana-Lucia!- ele insistiu, sua voz ecoando pela mata. – Ana-Lucia!- novamente o farfalhar de mato, avisando de que alguém se aproximava. O coração de Sawyer bateu forte dentro do peito e ele esperou que ela aparecesse novamente, mas quem surgiu foram Bernard e Jin, carregando peixes que tinham pescado em uma praia mais distante.

- Era você quem estava gritando, Sawyer?- indagou Bernard. – Estranho como o eco da floresta nos engana ás vezes, eu e o Jin pensamos ter ouvido você chamar Ana-Lucia.

- Não, eu estava apenas cantando muito alto.- ele disfarçou.

Jin mostrou os peixes que tinham pescado:

- O almoço de hoje.- comentou o coreano que falava inglês melhor a cada dia.

- Vamos almoçar Sawyer.- disse Bernard. – Rose e Juliet já devem ter preparado os legumes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horas depois do almoço, Sawyer ainda estava pensando no que acontecera na floresta. Estaria ficando louco? Tinha sido muito real ter Ana-Lucia Cortez diante de si, resmungando como costumava fazer muito tempo antes. Depois de tê-la visto, mesmo que fosse uma daquelas visões malucas da ilha, como o cavalo que ele e Kate viram uma vez, Sawyer chegou a estranha conclusão de que sentira falta de Ana-Lucia e lembranças vieram à sua mente, de uma tarde em particular quando fizeram amor e ela lhe roubou a arma.

Naquele dia ele a odiou, mas depois que a encontrou morta na escotilha ele se sentiu frustrado e ficou algum tempo imaginando como as coisas seriam se ela não tivesse morrido. Após tudo o que acontecera com ele e os remanescentes do vôo 815 da Oceanic, viver naquela ilha era mais do que insuportável, os dias e as noites passavam se arrastando e Sawyer não sabia por quanto tempo iriam agüentar. Mas o seu encontro com Ana-Lucia na floresta trouxe-lhe uma sensação de renovação, de esperanças. Será que se voltasse ao mesmo lugar, ela apareceria para ele novamente?

- Que tal uma partida de ping pong?- Charlote convidou segurando duas raquetes. A convivência tinha aproximado o grupo e como eles eram poucos ninguém ficava excluído.

- Hoje não!- ele respondeu. – Prefiro conversar.

- Então está sociável?- Charlotte sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dele, pousando as raquetes na areia.

- Eu tento.- Sawyer devolveu o sorriso.

- Sobre o que quer conversar?

Ele pensou por alguns segundos, depois disse:

- Se você vê uma pessoa que já morreu está ficando louco?

- Não nessa ilha.- respondeu Charlotte. – Por que? Você viu alguém morto vagando por aí?

- Não, eu só estava pensando no assunto. Sabe como é, temos tempo de sobra para escrever uma tese sobre qualquer coisa que quisermos.

Charlotte riu.

- Como o Daniel, que continua registrando nossa estadia nessa ilha como se algum dia fôssemos sair daqui.

- Deixa o cara ter esperanças, está melhor do que nós!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao entardecer, Sawyer resolveu voltar ao local onde vira Ana-Lucia. Ninguém se preocupava mais quando alguém resolvia vagar pela floresta à noite, pois era completamente seguro. Diziam que John Locke era capaz de conter até o monstro de fumaça, a única ameaça capaz de amedrontar o grupo ainda.

Se embrenhou na floresta até o exato ponto onde a vira. Quando lá chegou, gritou o nome dela a plenos pulmões por cerca de meia hora. Mas ninguém apareceu. Cansado, frustrado e sem a menor vontade de voltar à praia naquele momento, Sawyer se recostou a um tronco de árvore e adormeceu.

Acordou muitas horas depois. Mas estranhamente não estava no mesmo local que estivera antes, estava recostado a uma árvore de frente para a cachoeira. Esfregando os olhos ele se levantou, e olhou ao seu redor. Estava muito escuro, a tocha que trouxera consigo tinha apagado. Ele podia ouvir o barulho de alguém nadando na cachoeira.

- Quem está aí?- indagou, mas não ouviu resposta nenhuma.

Sawyer tratou de acender a tocha novamente, com seu velho isqueiro que milagrosamente ainda funcionava. O ambiente iluminou-se e ele pôde ver a silhueta de uma mulher emergir da água. Por causa da pouca luz e do efeito que a água fazia no corpo dela, a mulher parecia uma imagem de outro mundo.

- Ana-Lucia...- Sawyer disse com um suspiro. Jamais a vira tão bela, os cabelos negros mais compridos do que ele se lembrava. Ela usava apenas um vestido branco, que molhado colava-se ao seu corpo, revelando cada detalhe de suas curvas.

Sawyer admirou os seios rijos de encontro ao tecido úmido, a cintura fina, os quadris voluptuosos e a sombra de sua feminilidade, formando um provocante triângulo entre suas pernas.

- Eu acho que estou ficando louco!- Sawyer disse, sem se mover do lugar.

Ana-Lucia se aproximou dele e tocou seu braço. O corpo inteiro de Sawyer arrepiou-se com aquele contato e ele tremeu levemente. Ana sorriu:

- Ainda está com medo de mim, cowboy?

Não, ele não estava com medo. Era outro sentimento, e naquele momento, Sawyer não quis raciocinar, suas mãos tomaram vida própria e deslizaram pela cintura de Ana-Lucia, puxando-a para mais perto. Podia sentir o tecido molhado do vestido dela, envolvendo a pele quente. Se era um sonho, ele esperava que continuasse dormindo para sempre.

Uma de suas mãos se manteve apertada contra a cintura dela, a outra subiu e tocou o rosto, se emaranhando nos cabelos e puxando-a para um beijo. Quando os lábios se uniram, Sawyer sentiu algo para o qual não estava preparado. Uma sensação única de prazer ao beijar aqueles lábios vermelhos e carnudos, um sentimento tão intenso que ele ficou sem ar.

Mas foram somente alguns segundos que ele se manteve afastado para retomar o fôlego, logo tomou a boca feminina novamente na sua, provando daquele gosto incrível, que ele não se lembrava de ter sentido a primeira vez que a beijou. Não que seu momento com ela na floresta não tivesse sido bom, mas nada se comparava ao que estava vivenciando agora. Nenhuma experiência amorosa que já tivera se comparava àquilo.

Aos poucos, os beijos foram ficando mais intensos. Sawyer ouvia Ana-Lucia gemer no beijo e isso o deixava cada vez mais ansioso e excitado. Agora suas mãos passeavam por todo o corpo dela, apalpando os seios, pressionando o bumbum e as coxas. Ela retirou a camisa dele e passou a distribuir beijinhos e lambidas.

Sawyer a agarrou com mais força pela cintura e subiu-lhe o vestido molhado, o atrito do tecido contra o corpo dele o estava enlouquecendo, mas ele precisava sentir pele com pele. Finalmente retirou o vestido e Ana-Lucia estava completamente nua à luz da lua.

- Sawyer... – ela chamou por ele quando a deitou à beira da cachoeira.

Ele terminou de se despir e deitou-se sobre ela, sentindo como se eles fossem as únicas pessoas naquela ilha. Voltou a beijar-lhe a boca, o pescoço, perdeu-se nos seios e envolveu suas mãos nos quadris dela, afastando-lhe as pernas com os joelhos e mergulhando no calor úmido daquele corpo que se entregava ao dele.

Os gemidos se misturaram ao mesmo tempo em que os corpos se uniam e eles se movimentavam num só ritmo. Não paravam de se beijar nunca e suas mãos se entrelaçavam no calor dos amantes que se queriam muito.

- Eu te amo...- ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Sawyer não conseguiu responder, um gemido selvagem escapou de sua garganta, o prazer de estar dentro dela era indescritível. Ele começou a se impulsionar cada vez mais rápido arrancando gritos de prazer de Ana-Lucia. Quando o orgasmo veio, ele achou que fosse desfalecer dentro dela.

- Volte pra mim, Sawyer! Volte!- ela gemeu quando alcançou o clímax e ele abraçou forte, dizendo:

- Mas foi você quem me deixou, _chica_.

- Não!- ela replicou, afastando-o delicadamente de cima dela quando terminaram de fazer amor. – Foi você quem me deixou, deixou a todos nós, Sawyer!

As palavras de Ana-Lucia não faziam sentido, mas pensando bem, nada daquilo fazia sentido. Ele tinha acabado de ter um sexo maravilhoso com uma mulher que deveria estar morta, portanto, era mais provável que estivesse sonhando.

- Você é tão linda...tão linda...por que nunca notei isso antes? Por que deixei você ir Ana-Lucia?- ele acariciava o rosto dela, os seios. Seus dedos ficaram roçando a feminilidade dela num lento acariciar, tudo isso para ter certeza de que ela não ia desaparecer de repente de seus braços.

- Eu preciso ir agora!- ela disse depois de algum tempo, mas Sawyer não queria deixá-la.

- Não, por favor, Lucy, vem comigo pra praia, eu estou tão sozinho, quero ter você comigo, baby. A gente pode ficar juntinho na minha barraca, se conhecer melhor...

- Não podemos!- disse ela, levantando-se do chão e pegando seu vestido branco para vesti-lo novamente. – Eu realmente preciso ir agora, mas venha me encontrar amanhã.

- Vai estar aqui, no mesmo lugar?

- Sim, sempre.- ela respondeu e se aproximou dele outra vez para um beijo de despedida.

Depois disso, Ana-Lucia voltou para dentro da água e desapareceu na cachoeira. Sawyer ficou novamente espantado. O que ela era? Uma sereia ou uma ninfa das águas? Definitivamente não estava sonhando, só restava a opção da loucura. Resolveu voltar para a praia e no dia seguinte ficou distraído o dia inteiro, ansiando por um novo encontro com Ana-Lucia. Não comentou nada com ninguém, mas Juliet o notou suspirando pelos cantos. Mesmo assim, ela não perguntou nada a ele.

Quando a noite chegou, Sawyer foi novamente à cachoeira e chamou por Ana-Lucia. Ela não demorou a aparecer e eles fizeram amor novamente, de um jeito ainda mais intenso do que na noite anterior. Novamente Sawyer não quis deixá-la, mas Ana afirmou outra vez que era preciso e então, eles passaram a se encontrar todas as noites na mesma cachoeira para namorar, conversar e principalmente fazer amor.

Sawyer estava encantado por ela, apaixonado, já não conseguia mais esconder isso de ninguém, embora ninguém soubesse o motivo da alegria dele durante o dia. Em uma dessas noites, eles estavam se banhando juntos na cachoeira depois de fazerem amor quando Sawyer insistiu:

- Analulu, por que você não vem pro acampamento comigo? Por que fica sozinha vagando por essa floresta?

- Porque é o destino.- ela respondeu.

- Eu não acredito em destino!- Sawyer retrucou.

- Não mesmo?- ela indagou, abraçando-o com as coxas, dentro da água. – Não acha que foi destino você ter vindo parar nessa ilha e estar preso nela agora?

- Talvez, mas agora que estou preso, quer dizer, que estamos presos, por que não ficamos juntos?

- Porque isso é impossível aqui!- ela respondeu.

"Impossível aqui!"- Sawyer ficou pensando nisso pelo resto do dia seguinte e não notou que todos do acampamento estavam seriamente preocupados com ele. Foi Juliet quem se aproximou primeiro indagando se ele estava bem.

- Eu estou ótimo!- Sawyer limitou-se a responder e isso deixou Juliet ainda mais preocupada.

Naquela noite, Bernard, Jin e Daniel resolveram seguir Sawyer para dentro da floresta. Porém, antes que eles se embrenhassem na mata, Miles disse a eles:

- Sawyer está se encontrando com uma mulher todas as noites.

- Mas quem?- Bernard indagou. – Alguém do grupo do Locke?

- Não.- respondeu Miles. – Uma garota chamada Ana-Lucia.

Bernard e Jin se entreolharam.

- Ana-Lucia foi morta!- disse o coreano, surpreso.

- Exatamente.- respondeu Miles.

Apesar daquela afirmação absurda de que Sawyer estava se encontrando com Ana-Lucia todas as noites, eles entraram na floresta atrás dele e o encontraram na cachoeira, sozinho, ajoelhado diante da queda d' água, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Sawyer, você está bem?- Daniel perguntou.

- Ela não veio esta noite.- respondeu ele, sentido. – Por que me seguiram? Ela não deve ter vindo por culpa de vocês.

- Está falando de Ana-Lucia?- perguntou Bernard.

Mas Sawyer não respondeu.

- Ana-Lucia está morta!- disse Bernard. Porém Sawyer o ignorou e deixou a cachoeira fazendo o trajeto de volta para a praia.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Desde essa noite, Ana-Lucia não voltou nunca mais para as tórridas noites de amor com Sawyer e isso estava acabando com ele. Ficou doente e começou a definhar a cada dia, esperando que ela voltasse à cachoeira para ficar com ele.

Isso entristeceu todos no acampamento, mas eles nada podiam fazer quanto a tristeza de Sawyer que parecia não passar nunca. Uma tarde, já muito desesperado, Sawyer chamou Juliet, Bernard, Rose e Jin para irem até o cemitério da praia onde estava enterrada Ana-Lucia.

Eles o acompanharam até lá, e quando perceberam o que Sawyer pretendia fazer foram totalmente contra.

- Sawyer, Ana-Lucia está morta, Michael atirou nela, não se lembra? Não acho que você deva desenterrá-la só para ter certeza disso.

- Ela não está morta!- ele gritou, preparando-se para cavar o terreno.

- Juliet!- chamou Bernard. – Se essa é a única forma dele aceitar o fato então deixemos que ele a desenterre.

Os quatro ficaram observando enquanto Sawyer cavava como um louco a sepultura de Ana-Lucia e logo a cova rosa foi descoberta, mas para o espanto de todos não havia nenhum corpo.

- Mas onde ela está?- perguntou Rose.

- Eu disse que ela não está morta!- ele respondeu com convicção. – Preciso encontrá-la!

- Sawyer!- Juliet o chamou.

Ele entrou na floresta, correndo e gritando:

- Ana! Ana-Lucia! Onde você está?- correu tanto que chegou a um precipício da onde podia ver o mar.

Nada mais fazia sentido, estava em preso em uma ilha pra sempre, apaixonado por um fantasma que não conseguia mais encontrar. De que adiantava continuar vivo? Caminhou alguns passos em direção à beira do precipício até que viu Ana-Lucia diante dele, o mesmo vestido branco que a tornava tão sedutora e angelical ao mesmo tempo.

- O que está fazendo, Sawyer?- ela indagou.

- Por que você desapareceu? Por que não voltou mais à cachoeira?

- Porque todos sabem sobre nós agora, não é mais seguro!

- Mas eu quero você, Ana!

- Não, me esqueça e volte!

- Eu não posso...- ele deu mais um passo em direção ao precipício.

- Não faça isso, Sawyer! Se você fizer isso, tudo o que você conhece, a ilha, as outras pessoas deixarão de existir.

- Nada disso me importa se não posso ter você. Eu te amo, Ana-Lucia.- foram as últimas palavras que ele pronunciou antes de se atirar ao precipício.

Ainda ouviu ao longe as vozes de seus amigos chamando-o, mas ele já havia se perdido na gravidade e agora caía de uma altura absurda. Fechou os olhos e o mundo transformou-se em nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era por volta de nove da noite e a enfermeira Andréa, uma das funcionárias mais antigas do hospital St. Sebastian ouviu o barulho dos aparelhos que mantinham o paciente do quarto 815 vivo há anos dispararam avisando que o impossível acontecera. Depois de três anos ele estava acordado.

O médico foi chamado de imediato, os parentes avisados. Era um grande acontecimento. Porém, depois que tudo ficou bem e o paciente recebeu a visita dos familiares, ele parecia muito confuso. Não sabia onde estava e ficava perguntando o tempo inteiro como conseguira sair da ilha.

Ele teve um grande choque quando o médico que operou-lhe a coluna, o Dr. Jack Shephard, três anos atrás veio examiná-lo.

- Jack, o que está fazendo aqui?- ele indagou, nervoso. – Onde está a Kate? Pensei que vocês tinham morrido na explosão!

O médico olhou para ele muito confuso, mas lhe deu um ar compreensivo.

- Eu entendo como deve ser difícil acordar depois de três anos em coma, Sr. Sawyer.

- O quê?

- Sim, o senhor sofreu um grave acidente de carro.

- Não!

- O senhor deve estar muito confuso agora, mas aos poucos irá se lembrar.

- Não! Eu estava em uma ilha porque sofri um acidente de avião! Eu me suicidei, me joguei de um penhasco porque a mulher que eu amava não podia ficar comigo.

- Quem é Kate?

- Não...Kate amava você!- ele apontou o dedo em riste para o médico. – Me matei porque queria encontrar Ana-Lucia. Eu a conheci na ilha!

- Ana-Lucia...- Jack pronunciou o nome devagar e sorriu. – Ana-Lucia Cortez?

- Ela mesma.- Sawyer respondeu. O coração batendo forte em expectativa. – Você se lembra dela, não se lembra?

- È claro que lembro.- respondeu o Dr. Shephard. – Ela salvou sua vida! Foi a policial que o socorreu na noite do acidente.

Tudo fez sentido para Sawyer naquele momento, todas as palavras de Ana-Lucia. Nada do que vivera nos últimos três anos tinha sido real, sua mente criara um mundo paralelo, aquela ilha onde viveu durante o coma. Todos aqueles cenários e a maior parte daquelas pessoas tinham sido criados por sua mente. Era incrível e assustador ao mesmo tempo.

- Ana-Lucia, sabe, ela vem aqui de vez em quando visitá-lo. Sempre esperançosa de que você acorde.- Jack comentou. – Ela nunca deixou de vir aqui.

Os olhos de Sawyer brilharam àquela revelação.

- Como posso encontrá-la? Ela já sabe que eu acordei?

- Na verdade, eu tentei contatá-la, mas eu soube que ela mudou-se de Los Angeles, foi transferida de posto.

- Preciso vê-la!- disse ele, fazendo menção de levantar-se da cama.

- Nada disso! O senhor precisa ficar em observação por mais alguns dias e depois disso, liberdade, meu irmão! Bem-vindo de volta à vida.

Exatamente cinco dias depois, mesmo sem a permissão de sua mãe que insistia que ele deveria ficar repousando em casa, Sawyer pegou a estrada para San Diego, pois depois de alguma pesquisa com a ajuda de Jack ele descobriu que Ana-Lucia mudara para lá.

Mal conseguia conter a ansiedade durante o caminho, louco para encontrá-la o mais rápido possível, porém, quando chegou à porta do prédio dela, ficou preocupado em interfornar e aproveitou quando um velhinho deixou o prédio para subir sem ser anunciado.

Chegou à porta do apartamento dela e tocou a campainha, pedindo que ela estivesse sozinha e de alguma maneira esperando por ele.

- Acho que você é o meu anjo da guarda.- ele disse quando Ana-Lucia abriu a porta.

Ela estava de camiseta e short, os cabelos presos displicentes, tão linda quanto na noite na cachoeira.

- Oh, meu Deus!- ela exclamou emocionada quando o viu. – Não acredito que está aqui!

- Eu voltei pra você, meu amor. Você disse que me esperaria.- naquele momento ele recordou-se do dia do acidente, de Ana falando com ele para que resistisse e agora graças a proteção dela ele estava ali, vivo, fora da ilha, fora do coma.

- Eu te amo...- ela sussurrou como havia feito uma vez no hospital, soprando as palavras ao ouvido dela na noite em que estava deixando Los Angeles.

Sawyer não esperou por um convite, tomou-a nos braços e entrou no apartamento. Beijaram-se. Um beijo longo que os unia pela primeira vez e ao mesmo tempo já acontecera nas mentes de ambos. Nenhum dos dois soube como, mas logo estavam no sofá, as roupas sendo deixadas de lado para que os corpos se unissem num amor urgente, esperado, apaixonado.

- Jamais me deixe outra vez!- ela pediu quando ele a tomou com seu corpo e eles começaram a fazer amor lentamente.

Lá fora, uma chuva fina caía e um homem de olhos azuis grandes e sorriso cínico segurava um guarda-chuva fitando a janela do apartamento de Ana-Lucia. Estava satisfeito com o que havia feito, pelo menos nesse mundo, nesse momento, eles estavam felizes. Mover a ilha tinha valido a pena afinal.

FIM


End file.
